IG-88's Adventures Of Jurassic Park III
IG-88's Adventures Of Jurassic Park III is the third installment of the IG-88's Adventures Of Jurassic Park Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the near future. PLOT Tourists Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby decide to parasail around the island of Isla Sorna. A creature of unknown species attacks and kills the boat crew as it passes through a fog bank, but Ben uncouples the line, and with Eric bound with him, he goes sailing into the wilderness. Dr. Alan Grant has become famous as a result of the events of Jurassic Park. Ellie Sattler is married and has two children. Grant discusses with Sattler how raptors are far more intelligent than they had previously believed, having a complex social structure and hunting pattern. One afternoon at a dig site, Grant's assistant Billy Brennan demonstrates how he can use a 3D printer to replicate the larynx of a Velociraptor. A wealthy couple named Paul and Amanda Kirby arrive and offer Grant funding for his research if he will give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Desperate for research support, Grant reluctantly agrees. He flies there along with Paul, Amanda, Billy, The 88 Squad (who meet with Grant in the plane), and the Kirbys' mercenary associates, Udesky, Cooper, and their pilot Nash. On the plane, Grant learns that the Kirbys' real plan is to land on the island. When he opposes this, he is knocked out by Cooper and wakes to the sound of Amanda using a bullhorn. This attracts a Spinosaurus ''who is working for The Horde Of Darkness, which kills Cooper and Nash and destroys the plane. Fleeing, the survivors and Squad manage to briefly lose the ''Spinosaurus, only to encounter a Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus returns, but the group escapes while the two carnivores fight each other. The Spinosaurus overpowers the T. rex and kills it, much to Nostalgia Critic's dismay who claims that nobody kills the T Rex. Soon after, Grant learns the Kirbys are actually a middle-class divorced couple who are looking for their son Eric and Amanda's boyfriend Ben. Further exploration leads them to find the parasail entangled in a tree with Ben's decomposing body attached to it. When the group encounters raptor nests with eggs, as well as Angry Joe, they flee, taking the parasail with them, but not after The Squad fights and defeats Angry Joe's mechs. They find an abandoned InGen compound, where Amanda is ambushed by a raptor controlled by Angry Joe. The group manages to trap it, but it escapes and contacts the rest of its pack and The Horde Of Darkness. During the ensuing chase, the group flees into a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus and cause a stampede, separating Grant, Udesky, and half of the Squad from the others. Grant retrieves Billy's satchel, while Udesky is wounded by the raptors. When Amanda, Paul, Billy, and the other Squad members try to help Udesky, they realize it was a trap set by the raptors and The Horde Of Darkness, one of which then kills Udesky. Grant and IG-86 suspect the raptors are searching for something while observing two of them communicating. They are then ambushed and cornered by the raptors and Horde Of Darkness, but IG-86 and his Squad manages to fight them off until they are rescued by Eric, who managed to survive in an overturned supply truck. The next day, Grant, Eric, and The 88 Squad are reunited with the Kirbys, Billy, and the other Squad members. After surviving another encounter with the Spinosaurus, Grant discovers that Billy took two eggs from the raptor nests and hid them in his satchel to use for funding, which provoked the raptor / Horde Of Darkness attacks. He decides to keep the eggs to ensure the group's survival. The group then enters a large aviary used to house Pteranodons, which, after getting commanded by The Nostalgia Critic, attack the group and fly away with Eric. Billy rescues Eric by using Ben's parasail, but is then attacked and apparently killed by Pteranodons ''and The TGWTG Squad. The rest of the group escapes the aviary, leaving the door unlocked in their panic. They make their way downriver using a small boat. That night, as Grant tries to contact Sattler, the ''Spinosaurus and TGWTG Squad attack the boat. The 88 Squad manages to defeat The TGWTG Squad while Grant and Paul scare the Spinosaurus off by setting the boat's fuel on fire. The next day, the group makes their way towards the shoreline, but are surrounded by the raptors and Horde Of Darkness. Grant has Amanda surrender the eggs and then uses the 3D-printed raptor larynx to confuse the pack, who run off with the eggs. The Horde Of Darkness don't take it seriously though, and they engage in another battle with The 88 Squad, but they are overpowered once again by The Squad and escape. The group flees to the coast and find that Sattler had called in the U.S. Marine Corps and the U.S. Navy to rescue them. They discover that Billy, while seriously injured, is alive. As they leave the island, they see the Pteranodons flying free, and Grant muses they are looking for new nesting grounds away from The Horde Of Darkness. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA